


Sunset

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: It's hard not to break the rules when Aiba refuses to wear his pajamas.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for [](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/profile)[jentfic_remix](http://jentfic-remix.livejournal.com/). Remix of [Guardian Angel](http://typesetpress.livejournal.com/30345.html#cutid1) by vintage_belle. I just got so inspired by this one, I loved the mood and the format and the possibilities. I decided to explore the Nino/Aiba side of this since Jun/Ohno was the main focus of hers. Please read her fic too! :)

The most important rule: never interact directly. It was easy enough to follow, especially when one's charge lived cautiously. Looking both ways before crossing the road, never running a red light, excluding dangerous people from his company.

But while Aiba Masaki was excellent at following the most basic rules of safety, he was far from satisfactory when it came to curbing his curiosity.

That old saying was wrong, at least if Nino did his job properly. Curiosity made pet dogs get lost and wander across Aiba's path whining in hunger, but it never ended up killing anyone. There was always a collar with a tag, always a reluctant phone call to the owner, and instead of dangerously poking around electrical sockets with a daikon and a rubber band, the evening would be spent playing catch and eating meat until two cheery creatures curled up on the sofa and waited for the doorbell to ring.

Sometimes Aiba had to push his toast down twice - three times if Nino was feeling particularly childish, but that was his affection, and Aiba's annoyance was never more than a brief raspy outburst and a whine that was more like a laugh.

One of the best things about Aiba, in Nino's ever-so-humble opinion, was his choice in friends. Nino liked the way Sho somehow managed to worry about the man more than his mother _and_ his guardian angel. Impressive, considering Sakurai Sho was a man with very little time on his hands, certainly not enough to bring Aiba soup when he was ill (and he did anyway). Aiba's friendship with Ohno brought Nino a friendship with Jun, and though they didn't always say much to each other, there was an unspoken and mutual appreciation for one another that made the hours leaning over a fountain of images more comfortable.

Nino liked Sho because he was exactly Nino's type (at least the type Nino would claim he had, if he had a type at all).

Nino liked how cute Ohno's butt looked, even from afar.

Nino thought Jun was okay.

\--

Every so often it couldn't really hurt to stay a tiny bit longer than was necessary. Sometimes, with Aiba, it felt more necessary than not. Even properly distracted for a good length of time, the man could return to the same ideas, and it was easier for Nino to sprawl himself across the couch and wait than it was to make two trips in a day.

He'd thought Aiba knew better, having grown up surrounded by the art of cooking, than to try and put metal objects in the microwave. Aiba thought it would be great to explore what tasted better hot than cold, and didn't really see what containers had to do with anything.

Necessary.

"If I think tissue boxes are turn on," Aiba wondered to himself aloud, shuffling into the room and scratching his abdomen, "what does that make me?"

"Stupid," Nino replied at the same time the television blared " _PERVERT!_ ".

Another show's reminder that women might not be fond of public transportation, but Aiba seemed to want to take this as a sign. Nino really couldn't blame him, the answer _was_ sort of accurate at least, but he'd have tapped him on the shoulder or something (getting Aiba's pants fall to his ankles a definite possibility for this 'something')... if he was going to bother to make his presence known at all.

"I knew you'd say that," his charge accused, barely discernible through his giggles.

"I _didn't_ say that," Nino whispered defensively in return.

He watched carefully as Aiba's laughter began to die down, only the man's shoulders left shaking with his amusement, and wondered if there was reason to suspect he'd been found out. Aiba tended to think he was being watched, that radio broadcasts and magazine ads were meant specifically for him, but he'd never caught on to reality. He'd not grasped on to the right concept yet.

"I can hear you, I'm not stupid," Aiba possibly answered for him, stretching his arms over his head and returning to his show.

Nino didn't ask Jun if Aiba was watching when he fled.

\--

"Where do you find all these animals?" Jun asked him, incredibly calm for someone who'd so very obviously messed up.

Nino wasn't about to admit he was a little jealous.

"It needed a home," he answered simply. At least he'd changed it up this time. A cat instead of a dog, a pet that Aiba could keep for himself, someone to better appreciate Ohno's fish. He had done his _job_ , not casually held a conversation and strutted back through the gates like it was no big deal.

He should consider himself lucky that Aiba never _really_ required messy interventions. Aiba was, without a doubt, the most _alive_ person Nino had ever watched over. It brought its dark side, a higher risk of loss, but that was exactly what Nino was for, and maybe Nino was just a little too good at caring. Aiba never found himself in situations that required more than a light push to bring him back to where he belonged.

If Nino ever thought to make the journey below now, it was most often at sunset, just in case. Aiba was exactly the kind of person to romanticize that brief and admittedly beautiful time of day. Magic and things unexplained, a chance for Nino to laugh behind his hand because his charge was _so sure_ he'd seen somebody, just a moment ago.

' _I'm there_ ,' he thought as Aiba shared his experiences with the other two, ' _I'm exactly where you think I am_.'

It was warm, the thought of Aiba believing him, warm enough to let Jun's thwap to his head go ignored. The same couldn't be said for the smack to Ohno's.

"Sho will think you permanently damaged him," Nino snorted, watching through the fountain as Ohno continued to rub at his head.

"He's already given up hope with Aiba."

Nino silently admitted defeat.

\--

There was really no excuse for this. He had no legitimate reason to come down and lurk in the corner of his charge's bedroom.

Jun knew the feeling, but Nino had tried to talk himself into a purpose anyway. 'He's had a rough few days,' he'd informed the other guardian, 'and it's sunset. He's already fallen asleep, I should just pop in and check on him, you know?'

But there came a point when checking in on Aiba would turn into staying the night with Aiba. He'd become addicted to the close proximity, unfounded fears bounding him to his spot. He'd learned that lesson before. He had no choice but to leave, let things play on without him.

"Do you love me?"

Nino was used to Aiba speaking to himself, whether Nino was actually with him or just looking down, but there was something so direct in his question that he couldn't help but turn around.

His eyes were closed, half his face buried in a pillow, clearly not asleep with an expression so surprisingly expectant. Nino's fingers twitched at the sight of the covers pulled back just enough that Aiba's shoulder was exposed to the cold. He was going to get goosebumps in the middle of the night, just like a few nights before, just like he always did when he didn't tuck himself in the right way.

"Why don't you ever wear your pajamas?" Nino groaned, shuffling across the carpet and letting the static raise the hairs on Aiba's neck. He still didn't open his eyes, not even when Nino knelt beside the bed, their faces closer than ever.

"Do you love me?" Aiba repeated in a murmur, eyebrows furrowing and lips slightly parted. Nino's heart beat painfully in his chest.

He stayed that way for some time - eyes peeking just over the top of the bed, tears pushed back so forcefully that his throat began to ache. He'd thought about it, constantly, especially after Jun had spoken some with his own charge - about what to say if the time ever came, about how to express everything without influencing anything at all. The most important rule - don't interact directly. Don't say it. Don't say it. _Don't say it_.

"I wish I didn't," he whispered. His lips trembled as he slowly reached out a hand, letting it hover uselessly above Aiba's ear.

Aiba's hand curled against his sheets as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. Nino watched him carefully, nervously, for the first time a little unsure of what the person in front of him was thinking or feeling. He felt peaceful to Nino, he knew he was safe. Maybe he'd not heard him. Maybe he was still waiting for a response.

"When we do meet, then, I'll kiss you," the words came softly, barely audible in the still of the room.

Nino backed away from the bed in a panic, scanning the room for another person, as if he couldn't possibly be the one Aiba had meant. The most important rule was in place for a reason. He shouldn't have said a word. Things weren't supposed to happen this way.

"You'll be old and wrinkled then. I won't want you," he warned, maybe promised, smiled weakly in spite of himself.

"Yeah," Aiba giggled before he rolled over. Nino stayed until he was sure he'd fallen asleep.

Jun was ready for his return, arms opened wide and face sympathetic, rubbing the angel's back gently as the tears splashed on his shoulder.

"Hopeless," he repeated and gave a light kiss to Nino's cheek.

Nino nodded and pressed a little closer.


End file.
